


I Loved You From The Start

by corncat



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Trans Donald Duck, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat
Summary: The first meeting went a little something like this...
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Donald Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I Loved You From The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the show. I do not make a profit from this. I write fanfics for fun and for others to enjoy.
> 
> On another note, no. I am not trans, just non-binary. I had gone through some similar experiences and I understand a bit from what my trans friends had told me. However, I'm not an expert, so I'll do my best with this story.
> 
> I also wanted more trans Donald because there's not enough of them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story! :)

It was an ordinary sunny day for Fenton, as he was playing with his mama at the park after he had finished his first week of school. When his mama went to get some beverages, a group of teens walked up to him. They mock him about his weight and lacking the friend compartment.

He was annoyed but scared. Especially when they decided to chase after him. Fenton was only a few years younger than them, so his legs were too small to outrun the teens. He trips here and there but still kept on running.

The boys laughed at his struggle.

"Come back here, loser!"

He wishes he had stayed with his mother. She would have stopped the kids from tormenting him in an instant. Unfortunately, the little duckling caught himself at a dead end of an alleyway and was mentally preparing himself for a beating. Holding himself into a ball and embracing for the pain.

Keeping his eyes shut and away from the other boys, he tries not to cry in front of them. His round body trembles when hearing footsteps getting close.

Before the leader could hit the poor boy, an empty can hit straight at his head. Surprising as it almost seems like it came out of nowhere. "Ow! Hey, who threw that?!"

The smallest duckling carefully turned around to see a girl in a tutu sailor dress, with her blue hat sliding to the side. She carried another empty can and hit it straight to the leader once more. Scowling at the boys.

"Oops. Sorry, zit face."

The other dogs chuckled at the comment but had completely shut up when noticing their leader's face growing red. He marches towards the girl as she had her fists on her hips. The tall boy glares back at the duck, smirk as he uses his height as a disadvantage.

"This is none of your business, missy. Now, why don't you get back to your little tea party like a good little girl you are." The other two kids nodded at the teen dog in unison. Rolling her pale blue eyes as she spoke, clearly in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, I would, but I needed clowns for entertainment. I was hoping you were available."

The giggling continued, making the smallest duckling feel more nervous as he clutches his uniform shirt. The young dog was enraged by the mockery. Putting his angry snout close to the girl as he growled, small fangs showing. "I don't care you're a girl, but I'm only giving you one last shot to beat it, or I beat you." He punches his fist to the other palm as if proving his point.

Fenton had hoped the girl would leave by that threat, maybe even get the adults to prevent even more trouble. However, she kept pushing. Putting her hands behind her back, grinning mischievously as she rocks her heels. Her short curly bangs sway with her movement. "Is that a promise, dog breathe?" Yup, the poor sailor girl was done for.

The leader growled before raising a fist. "Why, you little-"

It was fast, unbelievably fast. As Fenton was about to try to stop the other from hitting a girl, he ended up stepping aside quickly when a large body gets kick across the alleyway, crashing onto nearby trash bins. Gaping at the scene, he looked back at the girl, completely unharmed. Dusting off the sailor dress, the girl faces the other teens. They gulp as they went to fetch for their friend before scurrying away. Leaving the two ducklings alone.

The smallest duck flinches away as the girl grew close, too scared for another possible beating. When nothing happened, the young boy looked back up at the other curiously.

The girl was frowning as she slowly lowers herself to his level, speaking softly. "Hey buddy, sorry if I scared you." Her voice was strained and rough sounding. Nonetheless, it was sweet to hear. "I promise I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanted to help."

Fenton didn't understand what the girl saying, only catching little bits of the words. But from the looks of things, she was friendly. Suddenly, it reminded him of what his mother had said once. After witnessing some teens making fun of a crosswalk guard for having one arm. Oh, his mother wanted to chase after those punks when they saw her fuming.

_Never judge a person by their physical features, Polito. It doesn't define their character as a whole._

She has always told him to be respectful of others. So, he will gladly do just that.

Her white feather hand reaches out to his own tan feathers ones, hesitant at first but had quickly reached out for it.

She smiled. It was a wonderful sight to behold. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He shook his head as he dusted off his clothes. Searching for any possible injuries.

In truth, he was trying not to embarrass himself in front of the girl any more than he already has. His voice sounded small when he spoke. "I'm Fenton. Thank you for saving me..." He blushes harder when she kept smiling at him as they let go of each other hands.

"It's no trouble!. Those big palookas had it coming anyway." Tilting her head at the other, it was so cute with her big blue eyes staring back at him. "You can call me Donnie."

Fenton's started to get warm in his stomach again, but for a different reason. "O-okay..." As much as he wanted to stay with the girl and would probably embarrass himself even further, he had to get back to his mother. Only one problem, he didn't know where he was. So asking for help would be good. "I don't want to be a hassle, but would you help me get to the closest park from here?"

In all fairness, he had been too frightened to think straight. So when he decided to go to an unknown neighborhood would be the best idea, it turns out it wasn't.

Fenton shamefully looks away, waiting to be mock for his ignorance. Instead of that, he earned a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, it's all right. You're not that far off. It's only a few blocks away." Reaching for the small hand once again, the boy flushes instantly. Donnie held on to his palm as if it was nothing, holding on to her smile. "We can go together! I had to get back there anyway."

"Oh, okay then! Thank you, again." Once again, that smile had shot through him for who knows how many times.

"As I said before, it's no trouble. Plus, I know this town like the back of my hand!"

And so the duo walked together, the afternoon sun soon to lower itself on the horizon. Creating a warm hue around them. The silence between them was comfortable, calming even.

Fanton wanted to say something but was afraid to ruin the moment between them. Of course, every future scientist must ask questions to understand new things. So maybe it wouldn't hurt to try.

"So, how did you know- well uh..."

"Wondering how I just came out of nowhere?" He noded, their hands still locked together. Fenton was nervous about his hands being too sweaty, clammy even. Clearly, Donnie wasn't bothered by it. "Well, I was at the park meeting some relatives. Hence the dress." Sighing, she continued. "I was getting smothered by my aunts so much that I decided to play on the swings for a bit."

She kicks a rock as they walk and spoke, Fenton doing the same action. "I saw you with those jerks from earlier. I was gonna stop them sooner, but boy, you run fast." She blows her bangs away from her face, unsuccessful when it returns on the same spot.

"Hehe, yeah..."

Donnie looks back at the other with a thoughtful gaze, speaking seriously this time. "You know you gotta stand up for yourself."

He knew that, and every time he was reminded of it, it feels like a hit in the head. His mother had told him always to go to her when he's in danger, but he can't rely on her forever. When the two ducklings spotted the city's park, Donnie stopped them from going even further.

Fenton looks back at her in confusion. Donnie's smile was generous, almost too good to believe it was towards his way. "You can do it. Maybe not today, but someday you will."

He wanted to believe it, but he knew that idea was a joke to the seven-year-old. Still, he was hopeful. "How are you so sure? You barely know me." For the first time meeting the girl, she giggled. As if he had told a joke.

"Because silly, I know you can. I have faith in you." Donnie lets his warm hand free as she fidgets with the small boat pin attached to her dress, managing to poke at her finger with the small needle. She winces but shook it off when pinning it onto Fenton's dress shirt. Grinning ever so widely. "We ducks don't back down, okay?"

Fenton wanted to ask what she meant by that but was soon interrupted by his mama running towards them. Lifting the duck from the ground and kissing his little chubby face instantly.

"Oh, mi Pollito! I was looking everywhere for you!" Maria studied Fenton for any possible injuries, still shaking either out of joy or fear. "You're not hurt, are you? Feeling light-headed?" Fenton reaches for his mother's hand, trying to calm her nerves. As a way of letting her know he was here with her.

"I'm okay, mama. Some kids were messing with me, and I gotten lost." Wiping her tears, feeling awful for worrying his mother so much. Maria cradles her son's head with her free hand.

"Really? Nothing else?" Shaking his head, the woman hugged her son once more. Letting out a sigh of relief.

As Fenton looks back behind her, he notices Donnie waving away. Heading straight to her own family.

He waves back, smiling as she leaves.

A part of him hopes to see her again, maybe befriend her. As well as thanking her.

Of course, it wouldn't be years later when they meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this series, Donald and Fenton are four years apart (because I have no idea how old Fenton is, I literally took a guess). So, yeah... that's my take :)
> 
> Oh, yeah, and Donald is trans. Yey!


End file.
